


A Queer Sort of Affair

by liketolaugh



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha Mipha, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonverbal Link (Legend of Zelda), Pheromones, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Trans Alpha Link, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), and more specifically, but like she's a trans fish so keep that in mind, trans mipha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Mipha and Link steal a few days away from their respective duties to weather Link's rut, alone in a little cabin over the cliffs save each other's company.It's a good few days.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Queer Sort of Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Up front:
> 
> Their ages are a little open to interpretation, since neither of them have exact canon ages, but they're both functioning adults with weapons training and also engaged, so like, priorities.
> 
> The ABO mechanics I'm using here dictate that all (cis) alphas are amab, and all cis omegas are afab. You can be transgender without being transdynamic, so Mipha is just one and Link is both. Here, being transgender is more common than being transdynamic, but it doesn't really come up regardless.
> 
> Link uses masc terms for his sex organs and Mipha uses fish terms for hers.

The downside of keeping their relationship quiet was this: when Link’s rut came, rather than staying in Mipha’s chambers in the Zora palace, they had to sequester themselves away in a cabin in Upland Zorana. The upside was that as a princess, Mipha was perfectly capable of keeping anyone from asking questions.

The other downside was that Mipha still didn’t know how to cook. This meant she was relegated mainly to chopping vegetables as Link prepared meals for the next few days. Her slightly frazzled nerves meant that she’d already worked through the entirety of that task, and was fidgeting as she watched Link continue on without her.

She’d never partnered someone through a mating cycle before.

He hid his nervousness well; his movements were as precise and graceful as they ever were, and he didn’t hesitate for a moment between steps, as if he’d prepared each meal a hundred times before. Perhaps he had.

Mipha, though, recognized the tension in the line of his shoulders, the sharpness that cut each movement, and said kindly, “We don’t have to spend this rut together if you’d prefer not. I promise I won’t be offended.”

Link slowed down a little, then sighed, left the pot to simmer for a minute, and turned to her and said, _I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you with me._ He shifted back and forth on his feet a little, huffed, and then admitted, _I’m worried that having an alpha with me for my rut will make it feel more like a heat. I haven’t let anyone near before._ He leaned over, pressed an unexpected kiss to one of her temporal fins, and added, _But I’ll never find out if I don’t try._

Mipha smiled at him, feeling heat spread out across her cheeks, and nodded. _Just tell me if you need something,_ she said tenderly. She wanted their first mating cycle together to be _good,_ and she hadn’t had a rut of her own yet since their relationship turned sexual.

Link gave her a small, warm smile, the kind she’d never seen him give anyone else, and gestured back to the bedroom. _Could you make sure the bedroom is all set up? I’d rather not have my rut hit and find out the mattress is bare._

She let a soft sound of surprise escape her and nodded quickly, disappearing into the other room to, yes, change the dusty sheets, oh dear. Why hadn’t she thought of that?

* * *

Link’s rut hit in the middle of the night, which Mipha discovered when he shook her awake, patting insistently at her cheek and tail. It took her a groggy minute to remember what was going on, why Link was nuzzling against her shoulder with hazy eyes and a flush high on his cheeks.

Then she took a deep breath, and almost swooned.

Link smelled so _good._

_“Oh,”_ she breathed, and then urged him closer just so she could bury her nose in his throat and inhale, his heavy scent alone enough to make her dizzy and hot. “Oh, goddesses, Link.”

Link made an insistent grunt against her temple, arching subtly in silent demand, and somewhere between the two of them, he ended up on top of her, their hips pressed together in a long line of heat, still trapped by the blankets they’d never tossed aside. His hands clung onto her upper arms, and his mouth pressed clumsy kisses to her temple while she mouthed and lapped eagerly at his throat.

“Oh, I’ve never smelled pheromones up close before, you smell so _good,_ Link,” Mipha babbled between kisses, distracted by the musk on her tongue and the captivating smell of _Link_ in her lungs.

Link growled softly, pleasure and arousal, and leaned down to catch her mouth between kisses, deep and messy with tongue and teeth, none of his usual care. His knees dug into the mattress on either side of Mipha’s thighs, and it creaked as he shifted his weight to lean further down and press his mouth to her throat. Her breath hitched, and she shamelessly tilted her head up to give him better access.

Each graze of breath and tongue on her neck went straight to her groin and made it flutter with pleasure, and when she rubbed her thighs together she could already feel her claspers starting to slip free of their sheath.

For a while, that was all they shared, messy fumbling kisses and wet hickies and Link’s warm weight on top of her, her hands up his nightshirt and his bracing him against the mattress. Link’s little gasps when she found the right spot under his ear and the hitch of her breath every time he lapped at her pulse. Except for the sheer weight of his scent, it could’ve been almost any other stolen night.

Finally, Link pulled away to sit upright, panting just a touch and the blanket pooling around his hips, pink cheeks and heated eyes with lust-blown pupils, hair loose and just brushing his shoulders. Mipha felt slightly bereft until he raised his hands to sign, quick and deliberate, _I want you so fucking bad and I’m going to make you feel fantastic._

Perhaps embarrassed by his own words, Link went for his clothes instead, fumbling to get his shirt off and over his head. Mipha stared for a moment, flustered and blushing, before she sat up quickly to help him, pushing the blanket off and away when it became an obstacle and helping Link push his pants down when he lifted his hips, revealing a large damp patch between his legs.

“Oh, I love you,” Mipha blurted out before she could think better of it, dizzy with it, with Link and his scent and his touch and his _eyes._ “You’re perfect, Link, you’re amazing, I want to give you everything you need, I want to give you _everything- oh!”_

She couldn’t help the startled squeak when Link pressed his hand between her thighs, rubbing coaxingly at her half-exposed claspers. She spread her legs without thinking, half a moan slipping out of somewhere deep in her chest, and then let out a quiet, muffled gasp as he pressed a kiss to the ridge of her forehead, then more down one temporal fin, and finally another one hard on the mouth.

Mipha leaned into it without thinking, opening her mouth for Link’s tongue and pulling him closer to her, holding back a whine as his fingers clumsily coaxed her claspers to full, twitching life, stiff and eager. One of her hands pressed on top of his, silently begging for more, and he shifted into a steadier, solid stroke, weapon calluses on sensitive skin.

She moaned openly, rocking her body eagerly into his, and relished in the hitch of his breath when their skin slid together. “More of that, Link, you’re touching me so sweet-”

He tightened his grip a little and stroked harder, and she whimpered involuntarily, cheeks hot and claspers throbbing in Link’s grip, her hands fisting against his back. She could just feel the damp heat of his sex, only inches from her claspers.

“Liiiink,” she whined plaintively, careless of how un-alpha the noise came out.

Link buried his face into Mipha’s neck and let out a shaky gasp, and then leaned back just enough to let go of her claspers and sign, much clumsier than before, _Can we hump together until we come? Please? Please, Mipha?_

Mipha had absolutely no control over the way heat surged through her whole body, embarrassment and excitement mixing together to have her nodding instantly, quick and eager. With obvious impatience, Link pressed their hips together until his cock was flush with her claspers. He was soaking wet, which made it obvious how much he’d been restraining himself, and he rocked against her with an unmistakable whimper, breath heavy and wanting. His hands came up to brace him on her arms, tight but not painful.

Mipha’s hands found purchase on his hips, urging him to push against her deeper and harder, each slide of his sex on hers making her shiver in pleasure as much as the way Link grew more vocal with each stroke. His scent swelled with arousal, thick enough to taste, and his hips jerked quickly, shamelessly against hers.

She was panting too, spreading her legs further to make room. Instinctively, she brought her mouth to his jaw, to that spot under his ear he liked, and sucked on it, and Link moaned openly and rolled his hips harder.

“Oh yes, Link,” she breathed, voice trembling faintly as she guided his hips. “Oh yes, you’re doing wonderfully, you feel so good, _oh. Ohh.”_

Link was tensing up on top of her, his breath short and sharp, and his hips circled insistently, chasing something. He moaned again, muffled into a temporal fin, and bounced his hips on hers. He grunted, loud and impatient, fists tightening against her arms.

“Yes, oh, yes, just like that,” Mipha whimpered, “alpha, oh, my alpha, mine.”

The only warning she got that Link was coming was the way his grunts shortened into breathy whimpers before he rolled his hips and pressed into her, shuddering.

He barely took the time to lean back and meet her eyes with his own lust-clouded blue before he ground his hips pointedly against her claspers, whining in a way that was blatantly desperate and pleading. It didn’t take a genius, even an aroused one, to guess what he wanted.

She wanted it so bad that she had to pull him into a deep, wet kiss to give herself time to pull together an answer, but she had to take care of her partner and when they broke apart she reminded him gently, “You didn’t want to have sex today, love.”

He looked put out and disappointed, but didn’t argue. It was a step they hadn’t taken yet, an intimacy beyond heavy petting and hands, and neither of them wanted their first time to be in the middle of a rut. Instead, he wriggled around on her lap until his back was turned, and then rocked his ass deliberately against her, rubbing up and down her front.

Her hands shot back to his hips, and she moaned embarrassingly, claspers throbbing with want.

Link’s movements were artless and inexperienced, so unlike his usual finesse, but he was noisy and eager and he let her bring her hands up to play with his chest while he rocked. Mipha buried her nose in the crook of his neck and breathed in, enchanted with Link’s squirming, with his pheromones, the soft bumps of his chest under her hands and the way he leaned back into her and started panting again.

“Yes, oh yes,” Mipha chanted quietly, high and muffled and unthinking, urging him closer and closer. He groaned and deepened his movements, grinding exactly where she wanted him and it felt so _good._ “Link, Link, yes-”

Her gasps became shorter and softer against his shoulder, her hips bucking subtly up into his, swollen claspers against the curve of his ass, until she came against him with a strangled yelp, spilling just a little as her control slipped.

Link gave her one last satisfied roll of his hips, then squirmed around again and pushed her onto her back, pressing their bodies together close enough that she could feel his chest heaving. Her knees hooked unthinkingly around his hips, and she caught just a glimpse of his flushed face before he slotted their panting mouths together, nipping at her bottom lip. His elbows braced his body just over hers, digging in on either side of her.

Mipha opened her mouth to kiss him lazily back, too sated for now in afterglow and hormones to respond as impatiently as Link was. He had clearly gotten worked up again already, though, lips on hers and her neck and her fins, trying to coax a response out of her. He arched into her, wet cock rubbing on her hip, and made a loud sound of blatant want that went straight to her groin.

“You’re so pretty when you’re horny,” she blurted out without thinking. Link gave her a blank look, fingers playing around her chest where a mammal’s breasts would be, and Mipha laughed nervously, cheeks heating up. “What do you need, Link? It’s your rut.” The drive to take care of her partner cut through her sleepy daze.

Link hissed softly, hips rocking forward, and then he reached for one of her hands. She let him have it, and was rewarded when he put it between his legs, pressing pleadingly before letting go. Her breath caught, arousal flooding her anew.

_“Oh,”_ she breathed. Link brought his hand back up and put his fingers in his own mouth, cheeks flushed with desire, not breaking eye contact, and Mipha could almost feel her face turning the same color as her scales. “Ah, ah, of course!”

Her voice squeaked embarrassingly, and he grinned at her, eyes sparkling with amusement. It disappeared the moment she cautiously pushed her fingers into Link, and he moaned, pushing himself up a little just to try and get them deeper. Her breath caught at the feeling of his silken inner walls around her fingers, tight and wet, and in moments her claspers were swollen and twitching again.

Link’s eyes slid half-closed, his hips moving to ride her fingers like a cock. His flush spread past his cheeks and down his neck, gasps and soft, harsh grunts betraying how much he was enjoying himself. Mipha watched him move with wide eyes, not sure how to move her fingers but just as content to watch him move and whine, working through the surging arousal of his rut.

“You’d ride me like this, wouldn’t you?” she breathed, enchanted with the very idea, almost a plea. Goddess, Link smelled perfect, smelled like _hers._ “Take exactly what you want until you’d had enough, and you’d never have enough, you just want…”

Mipha was babbling again, voice pitching up with breathless want, and Link grunted, squirmed his hips to a different angle, and met her eyes just to sign, elbows still digging into the mattress on either side of her, _More._

She gasped despite herself, and he smiled at her again, panting heavily, and reached for her tail. He kissed the end of it, then mouthed at one end and sucked hard, and the feeling was enough to make her whine softly, shivering under him. He hummed, and then did it again further up, his hips still rocking greedily on her fingers, and her fingers twitched inside him with a whimper, feeling his slick drip around them.

He dropped her tail, then leaned down to bury his nose shamelessly in her neck and inhale hard. Mipha felt his teeth scrape gently over the crook of her shoulder, and she let out a soft ‘ah’, neglected claspers twitching.

“Do it,” she said impulsively, pulsing with heat and arousal, head still thick with the scent of Link’s desire. “Bite me, Link, I want you to, I’ve wanted you to for so long-”

He growled quietly, deep in his chest and faintly animal in a way hardly anyone got to see, and bit down on the crook of her shoulder – light and careful, nowhere near enough to draw blood, but more than enough to make them both moan loudly. She arched under him, breathless and hot, fixated on the deep, pretty flush of his face and neck.

Link pulled away from her, met her eyes, and ground hard onto her fingers, clearly wanting something. Mipha had to lick her lips before she spoke, mouth dry and voice a little rough when she asked, “What is it?”

_Touch my cock,_ Link all but begged, his hips squirming and rocking and eyes hazed over, and it took her a moment to understand before her own face flooded with heat again, this time pure embarrassment.

“I’m sorry!” she squeaked out, and with a little squirming of her wrist and fingers, she brought her thumb into contact with Link’s little button, circling it with deliberate care.

He moaned loudly and all but melted into her, panting harshly so his hot breath spilled over her chest. His hips rocked and bounced eagerly on her fingers, tilting to scrape her thumb over his cock, and he was starting to grunt softly with each breath, half-lidded eyes fixed on her wide ones.

“You feel so good,” Mipha panted, breathless with arousal herself, wanting to buck up and grind into him except Link looked so _close_ and she wanted so much to see him come. “I wanna fuck you so bad, Link, you’d feel so _good_ around me, I- I want you to bite me, I want you to mark me, I want to be _yours_ as much as you’re mine-”

Link cried out and pushed into her, shuddering and clenching around her fingers, elbows barely keeping him up as he shivered and jerked. His initial shout quickly melted into quieter whimpers of arousal, his body working through the aftershocks, eyes closed in obvious bliss.

Mipha whimpered too. Link was so _pretty,_ and she could feel his slick all the way down to her wrist, and she wanted his hands on her claspers again.

It took him a minute to settle, relaxing against her and the scent of his pheromones finally dying down to something more reasonable. Another minute passed, Mipha just starting to squirm, and he rolled over to kiss her on the shoulder, meet her eyes, and take her claspers in his hand, stroking her slow and lazy in a perfectly even pace that made her rock into his hand and moan.

It was one of the sweetest orgasms Mipha had ever had, spilling onto Link’s hand while he smiled at her, small and dreamy and pleased.

That left them both in the afterglow of the first wave of Link’s rut, scents mingling as they caught their breath, wrapped up in each other like there was nowhere else they’d rather be. Mipha was loathe to break the moment, her fingers tangling into Link’s soft, loose hair, but when his eyes started to slip shut with exhaustion she had to shake him gently.

“You should eat something before you go to sleep,” she reminded him, whisper-soft. He wrinkled his nose. “Come on, love, you don’t want to be hungry through the next wave, do you? I’ll eat something too.”

Link hummed and nodded resignedly, letting her go and rolling away to make room for her to get up. When she’d gone and gotten some food from the slate, and two wet cloths to clean themselves with, she came back to him straightening out the bedding, settled and as composed as if he hadn’t just been overwhelmed with hormones. Mipha had to smile.

“Was that alright?” she asked as she set the food beside them. She was almost afraid of the answer, but he had seemed to enjoy himself.

He spread his legs easily enough when Mipha reached to start wiping him down, and gave her a soft, crooked smile. _It was nice. It was good._ He sighed, heavy and satisfied, which betrayed more than any of his words did. _You were good. You always are._

Link’s signs were lazy and simple, but the hormone-happy look in his eyes made it clear he wouldn’t be saying much else. She laughed a little, and he leaned over to press another kiss to her cheek before reaching for the other cloth to wipe her down as well. She beamed at him, replied in kind, and then reached for the food.

This was all they had to worry about for the next few days: just Link’s rut and the food to help them through it and each other’s company.

Mipha wished they could have more days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing smut with a nonverbal character before, but I think it turned out alright! Still, I apologize if Link seems too passive at any point. I did my best, lmao.
> 
> These two are so cute and I adore them.


End file.
